


That’s the Easy Part

by ramimedley



Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Giving him his full attention Burgie replied.  “Are you talking about all this ridiculousness you’ve been spouting off about Sledge over there?”  He asked, raising an eyebrow.“Damnit it,” Snafu growled.  “Just tell me what ta fuckin’ do, ya dickhead.”
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	That’s the Easy Part

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 prompt “that’s the easy part.”
> 
> Characters based solely upon the Pacific (TV)

“What the hell am I supposed to do, Burgie?” Snafu whined looking over at his friend who was currently clicking through the channels on the television.

Sparing him a glance, Burgie rolled his eyes. “What are you going on about Snaf?” He asked, settling back into the chair to watch the ballgame he’d finally decided on.

“Have you not been listening to a damn word I said?” Snafu huffed out. “I’ve been talkin’ to you for the past fifteen minutes,” he grumbled.

Giving him his full attention Burgie replied. “Are you talking about all this ridiculousness you’ve been spouting off about Sledge over there?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Damnit it,” Snafu growled. “Just tell me what ta fuckin’ do, ya dickhead.”

He’d known Sledge for a couple of months now and was totally smitten. Not that Sledge had paid him any mind he thought scowling, but that was kind of on him seeing as how he barely spoke to Sledge.

He’d first met him at a party they’d thrown; right when school started back. He’d come with that guy Bill. Snafu felt like he’d been struck dumb the minute he laid eyes on the auburn haired man. He was simply beautiful. Snafu had been tongue tied like an idiot when he met him and had been ever since.

Sledge and Bill had been around his and Burgie’s apartment quite a bit, but Snafu had been avoiding them. He was never at a loss for words, but for some reason all of his usual bravado flew right out the window as soon as Sledge entered the room.

“Why don’t you try actually talking to him,” Burgie suggested. “That might be a good place to start.” Grabbing some popcorn out of the bowl he returned his attention back to the game.

“Don’t you think I would if I could?” Snafu frustratedly asked. “For once in my life, I don’t know what to say.”

Tipping his head back staring at the ceiling Snafu felt completely at a loss. How did he just strike up a conversation with Sledge after he’d been ignoring him for the last two months or disappearing every time he came to their place?

Laughing at him Burgie glanced over, “you of all people don’t know what to say?” He chuckled. “I find that completely unbelievable.”

Leaning his head back against the couch he wracked his brain on how to make things less awkward. He was sure Sledge knew he’d been avoiding him and probably thought he didn’t even like him. Fuck my life he thought.

“Why don’t you get his number from Bill and send him a message?” Burgie suggested. “Then you don’t have to see him.”

“Yeah, right Burgie.” He grumbled. “I’m just gonna call up Bill and get Sledge’s number and send him some random text.” Crossing his arms he huffed out a sigh.

“Seriously Snaf?” Burgie cackled. “Asking for his number?” He rolled his eyes “ **That’s the easy part**.”

Fuming Snafu went to his room and stretched out across his bed. Bill would give him so much shit if he knew he was infatuated with Sledge. He’d never let him live it down and they were having another party this weekend; of course Sledge would be there. Looking at his phone contemplatively he pulled up Bill’s number. Should he do it? At least he wouldn’t have to see Bill face to face. Thinking it over back and forth he finally decided “fuck it.”

Snafu to Bill:

_Snafu: Hey, what r u doing?_

_Bill: Drinking a beer, why?_

_Snafu: I’ve got a question and you better not give me any shit about it._

_Bill: What the hell are you talking about?_

Staring down at his phone, heart beating wildly he quickly punched in the message.

_Snafu: Send me Sledge’s number._

_Bill: It’s about damn time. Jesus you’re slow._

Startled, Snafu stared at his phone. What the hell was he talking about? Trying to come up with a reply he got another text.

_Bill: You know it’s painfully obvious you want to jump Sledge’s bones. Lol_

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Snafu muttered. 

Slinking back into the living room he saw Burgie laying back on the couch talking on his phone.

“Get off there,” he said, gesturing at Burgie’s phone. “I gotta talk to ya.” Waiting impatiently he watched as Burgie disconnected.

“Why does Bill say it’s been obvious that I’m hot for Sledge?” Giving him an accusatory look he crossed his arms, tapping his foot. “Did you tell Bill?” He asked.

“God Snaf, why would I have to?” Laughing Burgie headed towards the kitchen to grab a beer calling over his shoulder “at this point I’m fairly certain even Sledge knows.”

Grabbing a pillow off the couch Snafu stuffed it over his face. Now what in the hell was he supposed to do. Screaming into the pillow he heard Burgie laughing at him as someone came through their front door, not bothering to knock.

Peeking an eye out he felt his stomach flip when he saw it was Sledge and Bill. That fucker was all he could think. Refusing to come out from under the pillow he waited.

“Snafu, what the hell are you doing?” Bill teased, tugging at the pillow.

“Leave me the fuck alone Bill,” he fired back.

Hearing Sledge laugh he tried to figure out a way to bolt right out of the room. To say he was mortified was putting it mildly.

Looking over at the slumped form on the couch Eugene struggled not to say anything. He looked like a toddler playing peek-a-boo all hidden behind that pillow. Strolling into the kitchen he decided to just let him be. Surely he’d come around soon. Although it was endearing to see him all out of sorts.

Peeking out from under the pillow Snafu saw the coast was clear. Darting into his bedroom he shut the door, heart racing. Grabbing his phone he saw that Bill had actually sent him Sledge’s number and a warning.

_Bill: Get your shit together we’re coming over._

Get his shit together, yeah right. Now what was he supposed to do? As if things weren’t awkward enough, now he was hiding out in his bedroom. The only thing he could think to do was send Sledge a message; fucking ridiculous when they were literally in the same apartment.

Quickly saving Sledge’s number into his phone he sent a text.

_Snafu: Hey, it’s Snafu_

_Sledge: Why don’t you come out and grab a beer?_

Trying to be all cool Snafu replied.

_Snafu: Maybe_

Glancing down at his phone Eugene laughed. He thought this whole situation was pretty sweet. He knew how Snafu was when he wasn’t around. Burgie had told him more than enough stories for him to know this was totally unlike him. It was flattering actually.

_Sledge: You know, this would be a whole lot less awkward if you’d quit hiding in your bedroom. I don’t bite. Lol_

Text from Snafu to Burgie

_Snafu: If I come out there you and Bill better not give me any shit._

_Burgie: You don’t have to. Sledge is on his way to you._

Hearing a knock at the door he almost lost it. Awkward moment or not this was it. Slowly crossing the room to open the door he took a deep breath.

Swinging it open he was met with a grinning Sledge.

“Thought I’d be the one to end all this nonsense.” He chuckled. “So let’s start this over again.”

Smiling widely, taking in Snafu's bewildered expression he extended his hand “Hi, I’m Eugene Sledge.”


End file.
